


Idfc

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, idk i listened to idfc and well, this is weird sry sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm only a fool for you,And maybe you're too good for me,I'm only a fool for you,But I don't fucking care, at all





	Idfc

**Author's Note:**

> this is weird sry
> 
> i never rly listened to this song before lmao late to the party

Warmth. Giggles running wild out of his mouth. A name burns on the edge of his tongue.

 

" _Tsukki_. Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki! I love you!"

 

Hands reaching. Searching. They grip his chest.

 

" _Tadashi_..,"

 

Sudden tears. Explosive anger.

 

"I love you s'much and you don't love me! Tsukki, why don't you love me?"

 

Limp in his arms. Crying.

 

"Tsukki... Don't y'care about me?"

 

Tripping over their feet. Bath water running.

 

"Tsukki, tell me y'love me."

 

Water drips onto the floor. Hands gently run against his skin.

 

"I don't care if you're lying. Tell me y'love me!"

 

Long hair in his eyes. Fingers dig into his clothed thigh.

 

"Would you just say something!"

 

Soft, wet sobs. Hard blinking.

 

"Sorry, Tsukki."

 

Wet head on his thigh. Soft breathing.

 

"I love you, Tadashi."  


 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
